


When Shadow Is Brighter Than Light

by Hufflepuff_Amber



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I don't regret anything, My First Work in This Fandom, Swearing, major spoilers of Chat Blanc, marichat for life sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_Amber/pseuds/Hufflepuff_Amber
Summary: After the battle in the future against her own partner, the spotted hero tries to understand what made her kitty be akumatized. But, if she can't do it as Ladybug, maybe Marinette will get some informations -and more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	1. White Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Hya, guys! So, that's my first time writting for M.L.B, please be gentle with meeeeeee!  
Well, I watched Chat Blanc recently, and the first thing that came into my mind was: Holy Chese, they wasn't kidding when said "Blanc", they meant blanc FOR REAL.  
The second thing that came into my mind was: Must write angsty-fluffly fic about it. NOW.  
And there we are. If you like it, maybe I can make more fics about them, I'm even working on a OC -including Hero and Akumasona- so, please leave your opinion! Ineedityoudon'thaveideahowmuch. (except if you wanna be mean, so I'll politly ask you to leave your nasty comments to yourself).  
Hope you like it! :3

_Mon Dieu,_ not again.

Ladybug walked trought the crashed, silently streets of what once had been Paris. Buildings were falling like autumm leaves, without any worrying of crashing into someone -if there _was_ someone. Nor an living soul in the streets, except by the little red spot, getting more and more worried at every minute. Her school, destroyed. Her parent's bakery, only dust left. Fire hydrants launched their wet screams to the sky, in mourning for the ruined city.

She couldn't see any villain, and she had doubts that even Hawkmoth was _that _evil, enough to turn Paris on a ghost-city. Something pretty bad had happened.

Then her blue eyes catched a figure sitting alone in the top of the highest building. Finally, another person!

She was on a point that she didn't cared if it was friend or foe. She needed to talk with someone, anyone, or she would get crazy.

Using her yo-yo, she reached the top of the bulding quickly. She heard him before she saw. Was a melacholic male voice, singing about a lonely cat on a roof.

Marinette didn't sweared much (or never), but _crap,_ not again.

-Chat Noir? ~She called, carefully. She had seen this movie before. Now he would get up, say how much he missed her, then fight and pray for her miraculous as it was his only life source. But he didn't did it.

If he noticed her, he didn't showed it, only kept singing his solitary lullaby to himself. She called again, and again, he didn't answered. The more he ignored her, more she got bold. Until she was right behind him.

-Chat... Blanc? ~She tried, putting a hand on his shoulder. He slowly turned his head to her, his white hair waving slighty by the movement, his ice-blue eyes facing her with so much saddness that her blood freezed over. 

-My Lady... ~He sighed, seeming weak and sick. Patting twice the spot beside him, he invited her to sit. The girl frowned a bit reluctant before doing so. For a while, he didn't do anything, and she ended up catching herself counting the black spots on her uniform. She wanted answers, but didn't wanted to tease the beast with a stick.

He moved so fast that for a minute or two she thought that he had already taken her miraculous and she didn't had anytime to react, but no. He didn't wanted her earings this time.

She was holding her arms in front of her face when noticed that he was hugging tightly her waist, crying on her indestructible suit. He sobbed violently, his arms trembling, claws sinking on her skin.

-Help me please.... ~He pled desperately, his voice failing many times in a short phrase. ~I need to save her...

-Who? ~She asked, confused and worried. 

-No, I need to save the city... But he said...He's a villain I can't trust him anymore... ~Now it seemed he was arguing with himself. She started to get scared.

-Chat, look at me. I'll help you, but you need to tell me what's the problem! ~She made him look at her eyes, and he struggled like a tiger on a trap.

-You need to go... run... too dangerous... save yourself... ~He mumbled, panting.

-I'm not going too leave you her-

He grabbed her shoulders.

-Marinette, RUN!! ~He shouted, tears streaming from his face. Then a weird light lit up in the sky and all went white.

* * *

Tikki shook her awake. She was having a nightmare, the little kwami said.

_The_ nightmare, she should say.

Ever since the battle with Chat Blanc, every night was the same dream. And she didn't knew what it meant. But she had sure that it was important.

The young designer gave a breakfast-cookie to Tikki and went to have a shower. She let her clothes fall on the floor and stepped into the cubicle, turning on the warm water and aplying shampoo on her night-blue hair. The smell of honey and lotus filled her nostrils while she got lost in thoughts.

Chat Noir never seemed the kind of guy who would get easilly akumatized. He was bubbly, optimist and was always trying to make people laugh. But thinking out loud, sometimes he would let a matter mess him and then he would turn into someone entirely different, as happened on the Glaciator event( she found incredible how he treated Marinette in one way and then Ladybug in the oposite way -he didn't know they were the same person but still). But it wouldn't last long. Something really bad must had happened to let him like this, and she had the impression that it wasn't just a love rejection. He was too stubborn for it.

Somehow, Chat Blanc knew her identity. It couldn't have been out of the blue. Maybe she got killed in the furure or...

Maybe he got disapointed with who she really was?

No, that's stupid. It must to be more serious than this. Right?

On her dream, he talked about someone he needed to save, and someone he couldn't trust on. But who were these people? 

She didn't knew what was going on his life. Maybe that charming-punny-catty personality was just a facate, and he had more problems than she thought. It made a burning felling boil on her stomach. She didn't knew anything about the boy-in-black, neither if he was really blond (miraculous can change hair colors, as happened with Pegasus, for exemple, that changed from smal-brown to blond-dreaded) and had green eyes (it came with the suit). With these caracteristics he could be, dunno, Adrien Agreste. Haha, okay. If Chat was Adrien she was Spiderman. Anyway, the fact of don't know about the other's lifes was to protect them, but this way they couldn't help the other. Because of all that was happening in Paris, the though battles and the usual dramas of a teenager, she was stressed 24/7. She wouldn't be surpised if a buttlerfly mask appeared on her face any day. But she couldn't tell Chat that, and he couldn't tell his problems neither. So she couldn't prevent him to get akumatized. The black cat miraculous, how she had observed, didn't gave much luck...

Besides the riscs a all-mighty-destruction-lord could be to Paris, France, Europe, PLANET EARTH, she felt bad for him. The amount of despair that she saw on Blanc made her question if it was a hidden part of Noir that finally came into view. But even if she asked, he would't te-

WAIT.

He wouldn't tell his problems to_ Ladybug_, but he seemed to trust on _Marinette_ enough to talk about romantic frustrations, so maybe...

No, that was craziness, Chat wouldn't be stupid enough to tell his problems to a random citizen.

But she still needed to try. For the city's sake.

For _his_ sake.


	2. Black Cat

Marinette placed the plate of macarrons on the little table in her balcony. The weather was cold, it was the begining of December, fluffy snow covering the ground as a white rug. People were starting to put Christmas lights on their windows, so the landscape was pointed by shinning dots then and there. It was Chat's day of patrol, and judging by his hungry mouth, maybe he would stop for a snack. She wasn't very confident, since his last visit ended with him being beated till the bones by Weredad (aka Tom Dupain, her beloved dad) and he may don't want to be a punchbag again, but she was trusting on that old phrase: if you feed a stray cat once...

* * *

Aaaaaand that stray was taking more time to arrive than she thought.

She was worried. He never took so long to circulate the city. Night was falling, along with delicate snowflakes, and the lights were glowing with more intensity now. The Eiffel Tower was pulsing with it's beautifull colors.

Soon it would be too cold to stand. She already had put the cookies inside (hoping that Tikki wouldn't eat all- had a great sweet tooth, that kwami) so they would stay warm and no freezed. She was about to come in and call it a day when she saw a black dot jumping on the roofs.

He was coming, alright...

Now he was... Falling?

She observed while her partner fell in the middle of the park, in a little mount of snow. It couldn't be good. Since she didn't see any track of akuma, she decided to go see him as herself.

But then she remembered that herself was using too light clothes for winter so she put something warmer before.

* * *

Adrien groaned in pain, still laying in the mount of snow. It was the LAST TIME he patroled a alley full of mutts while using a cat outfit.

Suddenly, the wonderfull scent of bakery goods and flowers catched the attention of his superhuman senses. It was a very familiar smell and it made him smile unconsciously. He managed to lift his head enough to see his cute (had him say it out loud?) classmate Marinette Dupain-Cheng, looking down at him in a pink snow coat and white gloves, seeming both concerned and amused.

-Chat Noir? What happened?~ She asked. Covered in snow, he looked awfully like Chat Blanc.

-Oh, hello, Mari. ~He said, sitting in a way that said "I'm all hurt but just chilling (both ways)" ~I'm fine, just a little confused with directions, you have _snow_ reason to worry.

She rolled her eyes playfully.

-Well, I tought that as a cat you _cold _fall on four. ~She teased. He chuckled.

-Nothing bad, cherrie. What brought you to the path of this lost cat?

-Hm, let's see, besides the fact you fell like a shooting star in the park in front of my house...? ~She patted her finger on her chin, pretending to be trying to remember something. ~Oh right. I wanted to invite you to come in.

The feline hero lifted his eyebrows. They had agreed in being friends, but he hadn't visit her since her father was akumatized. He didn't know if she still had a crush on him, because you can't just turn off a feeling like this, right? For the most his Lady said they wouldn't have any romance between them, he couldn't stop loving her. Unless Marinette knew some magic he didn't, she couldn't have erased her feelings entirely. He was afraid to hurt her again. The disapointed face she made that day shattered his heart, and she was simply the last person he wanted to fight against if became akumatized. If something he did made her be controled by that parisian Team Rocket, Hawkmoth and Mayura, he would never be able to forgive himself.

-You're very gentle, but I don't wan't you to bother-

-Chat. ~She cut him off, suddenly serious. ~You're hurt, dizzy, with great chances of having hyporthermia and I'll not accept no as a answer.

Before he could tell, he was sitting on her day-bed, with a soft fluffy sheet covering him and with the stubborn baker's daughter bandaging his bruises and _man, does that macarrons taste like heaven._

-That's the best thing that I ever had put on my tongue. ~He praised, shoving one more on his already full mouth.

-Is the favorite flavor of my friend Adrien. ~She answered, not paying much attention. He chokked a little hearing his real name come out of her mouth. It couldn't be a coincidence that she had made a trail of his favorite macarrons just because her "friend" liked it. Dunno, maybe Chat could like tuna flavored (of course not but just saying). Maybe she knew something she shouldn't. Oh, Ladybug would KILL him if he let his secret be discovered by a citizen (that she seemed to know).

-So, Marinette. ~The black-cat themed hero rubbed the back of his neck nervously. ~Why did you brough me there?

The petite girl sighed, afraid of how he would react.

-Who hurt you? ~She asked finally.

He seemed confused by the question.

-What? ~He replied, letting his half-eaten cookie on the plate.

She abondoned the remedy on the bed, held his clawned hand and looked into his deep green eyes.

-There's something happening on your life, Chat? Something bad? That could... Break your heart? 

-Ladybug asked you to-

-No. _I _want to know.

-I'm fi-

-You're not. ~Her tone was sweet, but firm.

He knew that it was useless to try to hide the truth from her. If he knew something about the girl in front him was that when she put something on her mind she wouldn't rest until got a result. Besides, he really needed to let it out to another person (Plagg was a good friend, but he needed someone that could understand human feelings).

-We had a loss on my family, had been quite a while. Still can't move on. ~He said, not louder than a whisper, his ears dropping, images of Emilie Agreste dancing in front of his eyes.

-Oh. ~Was the one thing she managed to say. She knew that something was wrong but she didn't know it was _this _wrong.

-Sometimes, when I close my eyes, I can see her. We talk. She makes me laugh. ~He smiled, but his eyes were full of water and his voice trembled. ~And when I open them again, she... ~his voice died.

He remembered his life before she gone. The laughs. The smiles. Garnish Christmas trees. Bake homemade cookies and end up covered in flour. But when she disappeared his father got colder than ever and decided to cover his saddness with work, to both of them. And he still didn't fell comfortable talking about this matter with him.

His train of thought got interrupted when a pair of arms surrounded him. He looked down to see Marinette hugging him tightly. She slide her hand on his golden hair, making soothing noises and whispering sweet nothings. Slowly, he managed to calm down and soon a low purr was vibrating his chest. Her smell was so good.

She stroked his faux ear, that somehow felt as a extension of his body.

-Hey, look. If you need someone to talk to and make you feel better, you can count on me, okay? ~She carresed his face.

-I don't think Ladybug would-

-I don't give a _fuck_ for what she thinks. ~She let escape. The cat-boy was too messed to notice that his sweet, gentle friend had actually _sweared and disrespected authority._ ~You aren't just a hero. You're a human that is allowed to have feelings and a friend to help you handle them. Now, is better you stay here. It snowing too much. Just wait until it stops.

He looked at the window. In fact, snow was falling continously and he knew that Plagg didn't liked much to be on cold weathers. He didn't want to make his kwami sick again.

-Okay. ~He wipped the last tear from his face.

-We... Could play Miraculous All Stars. Max gave me a demo. ~She said, smiling softly.

He allowed himself to give a smirk.

-Fine. But I need to aware you that my Reflecta is unstoppable!

-Not so much than my Frightingale!

While they were playing, a certain red kwami smiled to herself. It may not be correct, but felt right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, I hope you had liked! Please, leave your comments and keep tunned, 'cause I'm thinking about make another work following marichat may's prompts (in middle of november, I know) just because I love them and I'M GOING DOWN WITH THIS SHIP.  
See ya next time :D


End file.
